libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Companion Stones
Aura 'varies; '''ML '''varies '''Slot '—; 'Price '''1,700 gp (diplomacy), 27,200 gp (electrical protection), 7,500 gp (far sight), 17,000 gp (fire), 9,000 gp (fortify), 10,800 gp (truthful dealings); '''Weight '— ---- '''Description ---- A companion stone is similar to a setting stone in that it functions only in conjunction with a psicrystal staff (see below). Like setting stones, companion stones add functionality to each staff. Unlike setting stones, however, companion stones take up orbit around the head of the staff, similar to the way ioun stones orbit the head of their owner. However, companion stones orbit only the head of a chosen psicrystal staff, not the wielder of the staff. When a character first acquires a stone, she must hold it and then release it, whereupon it takes up a circling orbit 1 foot from the head of her staff. A character must grab the companion stone to remove it from orbit about the psicrystal staff. The owner may voluntarily seize and stow a stone to keep it safe, but she loses the benefits of the stone during that time. Companion stones have an Armor Class of 22, 8 hit points, and a hardness of 10. The wielder can enhance her psicrystal staff with a maximum of 10 companion stones before the density of orbiting stones becomes too great. As with the benefits provided by setting stones, the character must have her psicrystal staff in hand to gain the benefits from any orbiting companion stones. Companion Stone of Diplomacy: ''The wielder of a staff enhanced with this stone gains a +4 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. Faint telepathy; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''broker. Companion Stone of Electrical Protection: ''The wielder of a staff enhanced with this stone is protected from electrical damage. Each time the wielder takes damage from electricity, subtract 10 points from the total for each electrical attack. Moderate psychometabolism; ML 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''energy adaptation. Companion Stone of Far Sight: ''The wielder of a staff enhanced with this stone gains a +2 competence bonus on ranged attack rolls and a +2 competence bonus on saving throws against illusions. Weak psychometabolism; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''far sight. Companion Stone of Fire: ''The wielder of a staff enhanced with this stone gains the ability to manifest cones of fire. When a character points the companioned psicrystal staff and issues the command thought, an energy cone fire effect discharges from the stone, as if fully augmented by a 10th-level kineticist (10d6+10 points of fire damage with a DC adjustment of +2). Each use requires one charge; a newly created companion stone of fire has 30 charges.When the charges are expended, the companion stone burns to ash. Moderate psychokinesis; ML 10th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''energy cone. Companion Stone of Fortify: ''The wielder of a staff enhanced with this stone gains a +4 resistance bonus to all saving throws (Fortitude, Reflex, and Will) once per day for up to five minutes—it is a standard action to activate this power. Faint psychometabolism; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''fortify. Companion Stone of Truthful Dealings: ''The wielder of a staff enhanced with this stone can read thoughts once per day for up to three minutes—it is a standard action to activate this power. Faint telepathy; ML 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, ''read thoughts. ---- Construction ---- '''Requirements '''Craft Wondrous Item, creator must have appropriate powers; '''Cost '''850 gp (diplomacy), 13,600 gp (electrical protection), 3,750 gp (far sight), 8,500 (fire), 4,500 gp (fortify), 5,400 gp (truthful dealings) Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics